Veldin City
Veldin City is the main setting for Season 1 of Fan-Made Criminal Case, released on 06 October 2014 and the Final is to be day 1,January,2015 . It is a huge and colourful city divided into 20 districts and a hidden district.Case #1-210 are situated in this city. Districts: Veldin City features nine districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Political District: Political District is the first district of Veldin City. Political District features the City Hall, the biggest mall of Veldin City, a neon walkway ,several skyscrapers and modern buildings and also a serial killer named «Master of Rats» comes to the district to make revenge of his dad's murder. Cases #1-#10 are situated in this district. Industrial District: Industrial Area is the second district of Veldin City. The district features fabrics, grasslands, and is a desert area because of the smoke dropped by the Refinery (Veldiron). Cases #11-#20 are situated in this district. Beach Bay: Beach Bay '''is the third district of Veldin City. The Beach Bay is a colorful and a lively place, always with a party going on, although a Street Racers Feud is what Chief Stewart is concerned about, as she fears it will be the player's toughest challenge in Veldin City yet. Chief Stewart will move players to Beach Bay after all cases of Industrial Area is completed. Cases #21-#30 are situated in this district. Metro City: '''Metro City is the fourth district of Veldin City. Metro City was recently hit by a disaster called Tsunami Richard and bred chaos in the form of violence and murders, a situation requiring police officers to alleviate the situation and also a old serial killer (The Domino) come back for revenge. Metro City will be playable only to those who can put a halt to the Street Racers feud from the previous district. This district is also the hometown of Kate Velasquez and his family Freddy, Carly, and Tomas. Cases #31-#40 are situated in this district. Veldiwood Hills: Veldiwood Hills '''is the fifth district of Veldin City. Veldiwood Hills is a place with stars, movies and very rich and popular people.This district is the hometown of William Tail and his family, and will be available only to those who can put a halt to the mess from the previous district.In the Last Case, The Voscars Cerimony gonna happen!! Cases #41-#55 are situated in this district. Cultural District: '''Cultural District is the six district of Veldin City. Cultural District is a place with different cultures and is were the Embassy is. This district is in dangerous since the Arabian attack at the district and the mayor is worried about the World Cup that is gonna to occur in that district. Cases #56-#65 are situaded in this district. Crime Valley: Crime Valley is the seventh district of Veldin City. Historical Circuit: Historical Circuit '''is the eighth district of Veldin City. Mountain's Peak: '''Mountain's Peak is the nineth district of Veldin City. Veldin Forest: Veldn Forest is one of the districts that is slated for future launch. Upper East Town: Upper East Town is one of the districts that is slated for future launch. Technology City: Technology City is one of the districts that is slated for future launch. Castle Rocks: Castle Rocks '''is one of the districts that is slated for futere launch. Music Heights: '''Music Heights '''is one of the districts that is slated for futere launch. Veldin University: '''Veldin University '''is one of the districts that is slated for futere launch. Cristal Falls: '''Cristal Falls '''is one of the districts that is slated for futere launch. Tymson Cannon: '''Tymson Cannon '''is one of the districts that is slated for futere launch. = * As confirmed by the developers of the game (Mystery Jones, Veldin City was mostly modeled after New York. ** However, some of the districts in Veldin City may be more resemblant to other US states ** The Veldin City map features specific hints near a case mark, which hints the player about the murder detail of a particular case (The player must zoom in on the map to notice these specific hints). * Each district in Veldin City features a different theme and/or focuses on a particular event/main character, as described in the following: ** '''Political District features the local election and also about the secret project that gonna to be also a spotlight in Metro City. ** Industrial Area is all about money and power and about a serial killer most knowed by «The Man of Smoke». ** Beach Bay deals with the violent Speeders-Racers community feud and in a anarchist group called «The Secrets». ** Metro City mainly focuses on Tsunami Richard—a Tsunami which had recently hit the district, taking the lives of several innocents and causing many to become homeless—and Hurricane Sammy, an incoming storm. As the investigation goes on, there comes theories about the hurricane and the tsunami being man-made storms, and stories about a serial killer named "The Domino" surface up as well—and both turn out to be true. The district also focuses on the upcoming annual Metro City Carnival and the tragic past of Kate Velasquez * Veldin City is currently unavailable on the iSS version of the game, but will soon be released as reported by the developers.